Summer Paradise
by tomato97
Summary: Sakura Haruno was forced to spend her whole summer with her Dad, who she hasn't seen for 15 years. She obviously hated the idea. In her mind, one thing is for sure, this summer would probably be the worst summer in the whole history of summers. Little did she knew that a certain cold hearted dark-raven haired boy could change her whole summer, or probably even her life.
1. Welcome to the Summer of Hell

**Summer Paradise**

**Summary:** _When Sakura Haruno was forced to spend the whole summer at her Dad's cabin by the beach, she hated the idea. Why? Two reasons. First reason: She would miss her once in a lifetime trip to Europe with her best friend Ino. Second reason: she HATES her dad. In her mind, one thing is for sure, this summer would probably be the worst summer in the whole history of summers. But she never knew that a certain cold hearted dark-raven haired boy could change her whole summer, or probably even her life._

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! This is my first attempt to make a fanfic. Sorry for the grammar errors and such. I was inspired to write about this when I was in the car and the song "Summer Paradise" by Simple Plan went on. If you guys have any suggestions or comments, please do review. That will help me a lot! Hope you guys like my fanfic. (:

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Summer of Hell**

"SAKURA! We're leaving soon! Where in the earth are you!?"

"I know, I know mom. I'm here." Sakura Haruno, a certain pink haired girl, irritably responded to her mother, Hikari Haruno. Don't get her wrong, Sakura loves her mom a lot, but her mom's idea of Sakura spending the whole summer at her dad's cabin got her completely off-guard. Sakura was supposed to go to Europe and have the time of her life with her best friend Ino Yamanaka. But no, her mom just had to force her into it.

Well sure, maybe spending the whole summer in a cabin by a beach may seem really pleasant and amazing, but Sakura has to spend it with her dad. Yes, her dad who just left them when she was only 2 years old. Her dad who didn't even bother to get to know her. Her dad that just disappeared without a trace. And now he asks if he can spend the whole summer with her?

The thing that she just doesn't get is how her mom can forgive her dad just like that. How can she cope with his lies? Sakura just doesn't get it, at all.

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her mom call for her again.

"Yes mom. I'm coming!" She took one final look at her house and went inside the car. She'll surely miss this city. -_"I'll see you in 2 months, Konoha. Hopefully this summer will go by really fast." _Who is she kidding? This summer will go by real slow.

"Look Sakura, I didn't have any choice. I-" Hikari tried starting a conversation with her daughter.

"_Yes you did have a choice." _Sakura decided to keep that to herself.

"It's okay, mom. It's not like I had a choice either. I'll just go take a nap right now. Wake me up when we're there." Sakura didn't want to talk about it anymore. It was no use. She would probably just end up having a fight with her mom again.

* * *

"Sakura? Sakura? We're here." Sakura woke up with the sun almost making her blind. It was shinning directly into her eyes that she couldn't see anything for a few seconds until she adjusted her head.

"I already put your things inside your dad's cabin. He's waiting for you there." Hikari was smiling to her. Sakura wondered how her mom managed to put a smile after seeing the man who abandoned them 15 years ago.

"Have fun sweetie. Everything will be fine. Just don't make things too hard for your dad okay? I'll see you in 2 months." Hikari kissed her daughter's forehead before leaving. Sakura scoffed at her mom's request._ "Don't make things too hard for my so called dad? Hmph, he made things hard for us. He deserves to get treated like that too." _She then decided to keep that to herself once again.

"Bye mom." Sakura forced a smile and waved as her mom started the engine and drove off.

"Now time to find that damn cabin." Sakura whispered to herself. It was almost 9pm and the sun is starting to set. She has to find the cabin before it gets dark. It's probably not even that hard to find it. The place isn't that big. She also knows how the cabin looks like from the picture her dad sent her through email.

20 minutes had passed and she still didn't have any luck on finding it. Being Sakura, she started cursing and blaming her dad for not picking her up. If he really wanted to see her, he would be there the second she got into this place. That made her even more mad with her dad. She decided to stop herself because it wasn't helping her in the situation she was in. Instead, she concentrated on finding the cabin. She tried asking for directions, but everyone was just too busy with their own thing. _"How am I supposed to get there now, ugh!"_

Sakura was about to give up when she saw a dark-raven haired boy walking along the coast of the beach. He was alone and oh my god, he was freaking attractive. _"Perfect"_

"Hey! Hey!" Sakura ran to the dark-raven haired boy who was now looking at her direction. "Uhm uuuuh, you see, I- I uhm kinda lost right now and uhh- I was wondering if you know uhm, where—"

"Just get to the point already for kami-sama's sake." She was cut off by the dark-raven haired boy who was now glaring at her.

"You know what, never mind. I don't need help from someone as cold as you. I hope I never see you again, jerk." Sakura turned her back against the certain boy. This caught the boy by surprise. Never in his life was he turned against like that.

"Hn" was his only reply.

This made Sakura even more furious. She started running away. She definitely didn't need his help.

"_Cold bastard." _That was the only thing that came into Sakura's mind.

* * *

After what it seemed hours of looking, she finally reached the cabin. Thank Kami-sama. Sakura hesitated about going in. Again, she didn't have any choice at all. She is not definitely staying outside for the whole summer. She grabbed the doorknob, opened the door, and expected for the worst. She was then greeted by her dad, Natsume Haruno, smiling and saying "Welcome home, my little girl."

It's probably more like _**"Welcome to the Summer of Hell."**_

* * *

... and first chapter is done! Please review guys. I will really appreciate it. Thank you!

_Tomato97_


	2. Stranger

**Summer Paradise**

**Summary:** _When Sakura Haruno was forced to spend the whole summer at her Dad's cabin by the beach, she hated the idea. Why? Two reasons. First reason: She would miss her once in a lifetime trip to Europe with her best friend Ino. Second reason: she HATES her dad. In her mind, one thing is for sure, this summer would probably be the worst summer in the whole history of summers. But she never knew that a certain cold hearted dark-raven haired boy could change her whole summer, or probably even her life._

**Author's Note:** _Hi guys! So here comes the second chapter. Once again, I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes and such. Oh and thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it a lot! Please feel free to suggest or comment and keep on reviewing! _

_Enjoy!_

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Stranger**

"Where is my room?" Sakura stared at his father emotionlessly. She was not in mood to talk to him. She doesn't even know if she will ever be.

"Your room? Ahhh wait, you see Sakura, I prepared dinner just for you. I even asked your mom what your favorite food was just to make sure you'll like it. And oh! I have-" Natsume was cut by her daughter.

"Look, I just asked where my room was and not whether you made my favorite food or what so ever. Now can you tell me where my room is? I am really tired."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura. I just thought you- Oh wait never mind. Your room is upstairs, first one in the right. All of things are there already." She saw her father's smile fade away. With that, Sakura walked away without saying a word. She had to admit; it kind of hurt when she saw her father like that, but he that man deserves it. She continued walking telling herself not to look back.

Sakura arrived to her room. It looks so much like her room back in Konoha. Her mom probably told her dad exactly how it looks like, just to make her feel at home. All of her things are on the floor. She was definitely too tired to unpack all of that right now. Instead, she went to her bed and lay down. She was impressed of how it smells like her bed back home too. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sakura Haruno woke up from her grumbling stomach. She then realized that she hasn't eaten anything since breakfast. She looked at the clock beside her and groaned. It was 11:46 pm. She was sleeping peacefully for almost 2 hours, but her stomach had to ruin it. Now she wondered if that "dinner" her dad was talking about was still there.

She got up and headed downstairs. As she was about to enter the kitchen, Sakura heard her dad on the phone. She knew better than to eavesdrop but the moment she heard her name, she couldn't help it but to listen.

"…I don't know what to do Hikari. My daughter despises me." Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. He was talking to her mom.

"I can't blame her. I- I wasn't there to see her grow up. I wasn't there for her. I just want to make it up to her. I don't know how. If only Sakura would give me a chance then maybe I can make things right." This made Sakura really angry. She couldn't help it but to yell at her father.

"MAKE THINGS RIGHT!? WELL IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT. YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR ME BEFORE. WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY GOING INTO MY LIFE NOW?!" With that, Sakura ran away. She didn't know where to go. But she HAS to get out of there, maybe just for now. Tears started rolling her cheeks. She kept on running and running… until she bumped into a certain person. She mumbled a sorry and continued running away.

That "certain person" looked at the girl who just bumped into him. He then realized that it was that pink haired girl who called him a jerk earlier that day. Without thinking, he ran after her. Why was he doing that? Why was he chasing after someone who insulted him? He didn't know the answer either. All he knew was that he HAD to do it.

The boy caught up with Sakura. He took his hand and turned her body to face him. That was when he realized she was crying. The girl who seemed so strong earlier was now in front of him, crying. He wanted to ask her what was wrong. But how can he do that, she was just a **stranger.**

* * *

…and chapter 2 is done! I wonder who this "certain person" is (; Hope you guys enjoyed it (: I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Please review! And oh, since school's starting in 3 days here, I don't know if I can still update this story every week. But don't worry guys, I will try my best to update as long as you guys keep on reviewing. (: Anyways, that's it. Until next chapter!

_Tomato97_


	3. Thank You

**Summary:** _When Sakura Haruno was forced to spend the whole summer at her Dad's cabin by the beach, she hated the idea. Why? Two reasons. First reason: She would miss her once in a lifetime trip to Europe with her best friend Ino. Second reason: she HATES her dad. In her mind, one thing is for sure, this summer would probably be the worst summer in the whole history of summers. But she never knew that a certain cold hearted dark-raven haired boy could change her whole summer, or probably even her life._

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! This is my first attempt to make a fanfic. Sorry for the grammar errors and such. I was inspired to write about this when I was in the car and the song "Summer Paradise" by Simple Plan went on. If you guys have any suggestions or comments, please do review. That will help me a lot! Hope you guys like my fanfic. (:

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._

**Chapter 3: Thank You**

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!? WHY ARE YOU HERE!? I DON'T NEED YOU HERE. WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AWAY?!"

The boy's eyes widened in surprise. He never expected that the certain pinklette would yell at him like that. Sure, she may be having a really bad day, but no one ever dared to yell at him like that.

"Let go of me." Sakura glared at the dark-raven haired boy.

That moment, he realized the he was still holding the pinklette's hand. He decided to let go of her hand but he didn't make any move to walk away. He just simply stared at her. He then noticed that she was holding in her tears.

"Hn. Just let it all out. No point of holding it in," the boy said coldly.

To his surprise, the certain pinklette burst into tears. He didn't know what to do.

Sakura's eyes widened for a split second when she felt strong arms around her. Just who is this boy hugging him right now? She cried even more on his chest, probably getting his shirt wet. But she didn't care at all, maybe all she needs right now is someone to comfort her, even if that someone is a complete stranger.

There was something about him that made her trust the boy.

* * *

"Hn. You cry a lot." The dark-raven haired boy smirked at her. She just simply punched his arm. They were now sitting by the beach, with their feet feeling the waves.

"Shut up. I didn't ask you to stay." Sakura glared at him.

"Hn."

"Is that all you can say? Hn? Wait, is that a word?"

"Aa."

"Aa? You have one messed up vocabulary." This time, she felt onyx eyes glaring at her. "Just kidding. Anyways, I'm Haruno Sakura, and you are?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes widened once again. "Uchiha?! Do you have anything to do with the famous Uchiha Industries?"

"Aa."

"Are you serious!? Oh my god, So you're-"

Sasuke decided to cut her off. "Don't make such a big deal about it Sakura."

Sakura decided to drop the subject. She knew that it was no use trying to make a conversation with this certain cold Uchiha beside her. She looked up and saw a million of stars in the night sky. It was beautiful. She never really saw this much stars at night back in her city. Sakura can probably stare at it forever.

"Amazed?" Sasuke interrupted her thoughts as if he can read her like an open book.

"Uh, yeah. I just never had seen these much stars back in my city. It's really beautiful." Sakura smiled at him. She then continued to look at the night sky. "Oh my gosh! I think I see the big dipper right there Sasuke! Look look! This is my first time seeing a constellation!"

"Big dipper is not a constellation. It's simply an asterism, part of the constellation Ursa Major." Sasuke looked up to where the pinklette was pointing.

"Wow Sasuke, you're into astronomy ay?" said Sakura, smirking.

"Hn." Sasuke simply glared at her.

Silence filled the air for a couple of minutes. It wasn't like those awkward silences that Sakura hates. For some reason, she likes this kind of silence.

_**GLURRRRRG- **_

Yup, Sakura's stomach just had to ruin the silence. She looked at her watch and it was already 2:04am. She was outside for about 2 hours now and she still hasn't eaten anything since breakfast. No wonder her stomach was making noises.

"Hungry? Go home." Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up. I know and I will." Sakura snorted at him. This guy is pissing her off again with that smirk of his. She got up and started to walk to the cabin's direction.

"Is that how you would thank me?" said Sasuke.

Sasuke's comment made Sakura stop. Realization hit her. This guy surely did help her earlier. She wouldn't lie, his hug comforted her. He may be a cold bastard at times, but Sakura knows that there was something more to that.

Sakura looked back to the sitting figure by the beach who was still smirking at her. His smirk didn't piss her off this time. Instead, it made her smile.

"_**Thank you, Sasuke." **_It was her turn to smirk.

* * *

I know it took me a really, really long time just to update this story! I've been really busy with school lately. I'm apologize. I will try my best to update more often, that is why keep it up with the review guys! That would totally keep me going!

_-Tomato97_


	4. This is not a DATE

**Summary**: _When Sakura Haruno was forced to spend the whole summer at her Dad's cabin by the beach, she hated the idea. Why? Two reasons. First reason: She would miss her once in a lifetime trip to Europe with her best friend Ino. Second reason: she HATES her dad. In her mind, one thing is for sure, this summer would probably be the worst summer in the whole history of summers. But she never knew that a certain cold hearted dark-raven haired boy could change her whole summer, or probably even her life._

**Author's Note:** Another chapter is up! Enjoy!

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._

* * *

**Chapter 4 – This is not a DATE**

Sakura went back to her Dad's cabin. She opened the door and noticed that the place was surprisingly quiet. She could hear her dad peacefully snoring upstairs. This made her remember about their fight earlier.

**FLASHBACK**

_"I can't blame her. I- I wasn't there to see her grow up. I wasn't there for her. I just want to make it up to her. I don't know how. If only Sakura would give me a chance then maybe I can make things right." This made Sakura really angry. She couldn't help it but to yell at her father._

_"MAKE THINGS RIGHT!? WELL IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT. YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR ME BEFORE. WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY GOING INTO MY LIFE NOW?!" With that, Sakura ran away. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Maybe her words were a little too harsh. This gave Sakura an aching feeling inside. He was still her dad after all. Sakura decided to let this thought aside. She wasn't ready to fix things with her dad, well at least not now.

Sakura entered the kitchen. A note was on the counter top saying _"Food is in the fridge. I'm sorry about earlier. Love, dad."_ She opened the fridge and found a cold big bowl of spaghetti, her favorite food. She then took the spaghetti and started eating it cold. It didn't bother her. She likes it cold anyways and plus heating it up will take too long, her stomach is desperately asking for food right now.

After eating, she headed upstairs to her bedroom. She immediately ran to her bed. It was so comforting. So many things happened today and she can't handle all of it at once. Sakura wanted to cry again but no tears came out. She turned her head towards the windows. The stars were still shining beautifully in the night sky. A small, tender smile escaped from the pinklette's lips. She remembered the boy who helped her earlier. _Sasuke Uchiha_, he was different. There was just something about him and she's hoping that she wasn't wrong. She _**has**_ to find a way to thank him somehow. With that, she drifted into a long, peaceful sleep, with that small, tender smile still visible on the pinkelette's lips.

* * *

It was about 10 in the woke up from the summer heat radiating from her windows. A small, but visible hint of sweat slid down her petite face. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. All she wants to do is to get out of this place called hell.

"Urghhhhhhhhhh. Too hot." With that, Sakura got up and headed directly to the bathroom. A long, cold bath is exactly what she needs right now.

* * *

"Oh, good morning Sakura! I made breakfast, come, come, eat!" Sakura was greeted by her dad smiling enthusiastically making it seem like their fight last night never happened. How can he do that? Sakura just nodded, sat down, and started eating.

The atmosphere around them was so quiet that it started to hurt her ears. Sakura doesn't know what to say. Her dad probably wants to give her space also.

"Uh, the bacon's good." Sakura murmured.

"Oh, why thank you Sakura." Natsume responded with the big smile on his face.

Sakura noticed a flyer beside her. It was about a new planetarium opening today about a couple of miles away from the beach. A certain raven haired boy came into her mind. _"Perfect." _Another smile escaped from the pinklette's lips.

"I'll be out today." Sakura quickly finished eating. Her dad just nodded as an acknowledgement. She has to find him today. That was the only thing in her mind.

* * *

Two hours had passed, Sakura was eagerly waiting by the same exact place they talked last night, hoping that's he would come. She kind of doubt it though. Maybe she was just wasting her time waiting. Sakura was about to give up when suddenly she heard a familiar "Hn" behind her. This made her smile almost immediately.

"Sasuke! You're here!"

"Hn, I always go here everyday."

"Stop it with the Hn's!" Sakura said, annoyed.

"Get used to it." Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever, anyways! There's a new planetarium opening today. I was wondering, if uh, you know, you want to go with me later? It's not that far from here… but I have no clue how to get there."

"What makes you think that I would go with you?"

"Oh. Well, I just thought you wanted to go since you were really into stars last night and as a sign of thank you, but since you're a cold bastard, never mind." Sakura grunted and started walking away. Did she really think that Sasuke was someone different? Guess not.

"Hn, I'll go." His voice stopped her.

"I don't want to force you or anything."

"I actually want to go. Whether you like it or not, I'm picking you up at your cabin later at 7."

"You really are a bastard." Sakura looked back, smirking. "I'll see you later ne?" With that she continued walking away.

"Hn, this is not a date, kay?" Sasuke shouted. This stopped Sakura from walking.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I THINK THAT THIS IS A STUPID GOD DAMN DATE!? SEE YOU LATER, CHICKEN ASS HAIRED BASTARD."

This made Sasuke smile, an actual surreal smile.

* * *

Another chapter is done! Sooooo, I need suggestions for the next chapter! What do you think should happen during their so called "not date"? I need some romance! Any suggesctions? Yeah? Anyways, just review about it! I'll be looking forward for it. (:

It's spring break here in Canada and I'm hoping I get to do 1-2 more chapters before school starts again!

_Tomato 97_


End file.
